


Apaga La Luz

by laeb



Series: Cheeky and the  Geek [2]
Category: Actors RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-27
Updated: 2003-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laeb/pseuds/laeb
Summary: "Just because?"
Relationships: Dominic Monaghan/Elijah Wood
Series: Cheeky and the  Geek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664794





	Apaga La Luz

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded on various archives in the fall of 2003. Retro-posted to AO in March 2020.

You are lying on the bed. Your head and your back are supported by a bunch of pillows. You are reading a Stephen King novel, your glasses perched on you nose. Your hair is tousled and you’re listening to some Canadian bands you’ve talked to me about with enthusiasm before, Three Days Grace and Billy Talent. The headphones are covering your ears, you didn’t want to hear the TV I was watching downstairs.

And as I look at you, I see your lips moving, mouthing words. I wonder if they are words you’re reading or lyrics you’re listening at.

You’re cute when I look at you like that, my little geek.

I cannot help but chuckle.

You’re holding on to Pookie like he’s going to disappear. Ever since Ally ‘borrowed’ him, you will not lose sight of him when it’s possible. I look at Lily, who’s quietly sitting, alone, on her shelf on the wall, on top of a Pulp Fiction poster. She looks lonely. She wants her Pookie.

And I want my Doodle.

I wink at her mischievously. Slowly, cat-like, I crawl closer, without you noticing. When I’m near enough, on all fours, next to the bed, I ready myself and jump toward Pookie and take him away from you.

You scream like a girl. This high-pitched voice, my lovely geek, will never cease to surprise me. Just like Billy when he giggles.

I surprised you and now, while I go and pick up Lily on her shelf and put both of them on a shoebox in the closet, you try to get free of the headphones cord, of your CD player, of your glasses which won’t hold at the right place anymore and of your book, as you can’t seem to find your bookmark anymore.

I stunned you and I’m sooo pleased. Billy would be proud of me.

I am back next to the bed and deftly take care of everything: I pick the bookmark on the nightstand, put it between the two pages of the book you’re still holding; I stop your CD player, put it on the novel, next to you on the floor; I take the headphones odd your ears, roll its cord and put it aside too. Finally, I take those glasses of your from your beautiful face and put ‘em on the nightstand. You look puzzled.

I love when I see that look on you, did I ever tell you? I see it less and less every months, I don’t surprise you as much as I did before. But it’s okay, I guess. It means you know me better than you used to.

I keep on looking lovingly at you, waiting for you to react a way or another.

“Dom?”

Aww. Your voice has returned, at last.

“Yes, Lighe?”

“What the hell was that all about? Why did you take Pookie like that?”

Time to get cheeky.

“Just because.”

“‘Just because’?”

“Well, Lily was missing her mate, luv. And so was I.”

I can see by the look on your face that you haven’t understood yet. My bad.

“Dom?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you drink anything?”

“Nope.”

“But…”

“Lighe?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

There. He got the message. He smiles sweetly. Not yet convinced, it seems.

“Elijah.”

“Dominic?”

“_Apaga la luz_, and kiss me.”

“Yes, Dom.”

And, effectively, he turns the light off and kisses me, teasingly. But I ain’t in no mood for teasing. Or at least my pecker ain’t. I’ve had this hard on for far too long already.

And as I force my way in his mouth, he seems to finally realise I’m stark naked.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Dommie?”

...

“Dom...”

“Yes, Lighe?”

“Why?”

“Why what?” Cheeky. He hates it.

“Why... well, why that?”

“That?”

“*That.*”

“Oh, *that*.”

“‘Oh’?”

“Well...”

“Yes?”

Pookie and Lily are back on their shelf. Might as well tell him.

“Just because?”


End file.
